Flavours
by Handwritten
Summary: Olette and Hayner: Even though he played with her hair the same way he always had, his eyes were warm and loving, his smile gentle. This felt real. A different flavour for every chapter.
1. Watermelon

**Flavored Kisses**

Flavor: _Watermelon_  
Summary: _Olette has a summer tradition. To eat a watermelon on the first of July, all by herself. Well, Hayner's planning on setting a new tradition of his own, maybe upsetting hers along the way._

_

* * *

_

Olette loved watermelon. Or - she loved watermelon in the _summer_. If, on the odd chance, you found some in the winter, the delicious effect was lost. Unless you ate it on a unbearably hot day, it wouldn't be the same. Olette carefully picked up one of the slices by the rind. The rich red fruit was already dripping, and the green-eyed girl caught one of the pink droplets running down the side. She licked her finger casually, then wiped it on one of the paper-towels sitting beside her.

She had everything set. The watermelon, cut into even slices, paper-towels, and a bowl to spit the seeds into.

_A perfect way to celebrate the first day of July. _For Olette, July first was the official start of her summer vacation. Every summer, Olette had made herself a little picnic in her backyard, and enjoyed the first watermelon of the season. She only ate watermelon in July and August. No other months. Though the air was warm with summer, a pleasant breeze rustled the leaves in the tree swaying above her. The best way to eat some watermelon was by yourself. No one to fight with for the best-looking slice, no awkward moments where you aren't sure if taking just one more piece would make you look like a pig or not...

Her happy silence was broken by approaching footsteps. The brunette looked up, rather shocked to see her friend Hayner walking towards her from the side of the house. Their eyes met, and his brown ones were glinting with mischief as he sauntered across the lawn towards her. Olette was practically bristling. Just as she was about to enjoy her watermelon, _he _had to come for a visit. Usually she could stand Hayner - but lately, something about him had changed. He had started with low-key insulting comments - just to annoy her. Then the practical jokes had begun, and the 'comments' turned into full-fledged insults on her character. She had avoided him the best she could the past two days, but all good things must come to an end.

Pushing down her annoyances, Olette slid a cheerful smile onto her face. No need to provoke him. "Hello, Hayner. I thought you all were going to the beach today?"

Hayner ignored her question, and looked over her skeptically. "A picnic, huh?" He murmured, kneeling down. Before Olette could do anything to stop him, Hayner snagged the largest, and fullest slice of watermelon. Her jaw was slack as he bit into the top corner, nodding to himself as he chewed. Neither of them spoke, but the silence only pushed Olette further. Anger burst through, and she had to stop herself from smacking the slice out of his larger hands.

"Hayner. Put the watermelon _down!_" She said loudly, standing up on the woolen blanket. Hayner, shocked, almost dropping the piece anyway.

"Chill, Olette. It's just one slice - not like you need it anyway." He mumbled around a mouthful of the juicy fruit, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Olette felt like yanking at her hair. She rarely lost her temper; sure, she got annoyed plenty of times. But this was different. She had been doing this since she was seven! First he had to interrupt her picnic, take the most _favorable _slice of watermelon on the plate, and on top of that, he was looking at her with that stupid smirk of his!

Moving quickly, Olette threw the roll of paper-towels at his head, but she didn't wait to see his reaction as she stormed inside, slamming the door behind her. Her head was pulsing with anger as she shut her bedroom door with all the force she could muster. The sound ricocheted against her eardrums; she threw her pillow on the ground before climbing onto her bed. She listened for Hayner's following footsteps, but it was silent throughout the house. She pressed her face against the blanket, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks and ears were warm, and her eyes were starting to water; though she didn't resurface from her anger until quite a few minutes later. Olette rolled over, and moved her feet onto the floor. When she saw her reflection in the mirror hanging on her wall, she felt shame start to creep in through the cracks. Okay - so he hadn't known how much she put into her watermelon picnics, much less how much they meant to her, and he probably didn't _mean _to take the best piece. After all, getting mad would just encourage him.

Several calming breaths later, and a few splashes of water on her red cheeks, Olette made her way out of her house. She peeked out the door, but the backyard was empty. She ran to the front door, throwing it open, hoping to catch a glimpse of dirty blond hair. The sidewalk and street were deserted, except for a few lone cars, and Olette closed the door with a disappointed sigh. She didn't like fighting with friends - no matter how one-sided it was. She went back to her picnic, but all of the sudden she didn't feel too festive. The flies had attacked her watermelon, and there were dusty footprints all over her blanket.

Olette first brushed off the dirt, and folded the up the blanket, setting it down just inside the back door. Olette slid the plate of watermelon into the fridge, returned the paper-towels to their spot, and wiped down the counter; satisfied she had cleaned up best she could, she then went out. There was only one place to go when she was feeling like this - the clock tower. Hoping that no one had beaten her to it, Olette jumped onto her bike and started down the street. The roads of Twilight Town were quiet, and it did nothing to help her mood. Her legs seemed sluggish as she pedaled, but soon enough, she came across the familiar doorway, almost hidden in the shadows.

Glumly, Olette tossed her bike off to the side, and started up towards the locked staircase. No one was around, as usual. Olette picked at the rusty lock with a hairpin for only a few moments, before it grudgingly opened and let her in. The old door was heavy, but with a grunt, Olette was able to yank on it hard enough to open it a wide crack so she could slip through. The staircase was musky and dry, and she was at a loss for breath by the time she made it to the top. Moving to the edge, she swung her legs over the side, surveying the town. At first, she had been afraid of being this high up. But now, she was so used to it, there was no longer any fright involved in looking down across the small houses.

The sun was still high in the sky, and it beat down on her dark hair in torrents. There wasn't any shade this high up, and Olette fanned her face uselessly. Small beads of sweat were forming across her hairline, but Olette let herself wallow in her bad mood.

She had only been there for a few minutes, and her mood was only plummeting further. She was a terrible friend. Lots of boys were like him - cracking rude jokes, being unaware, and the sort. She should have tried to be more patient with him. What would everyone think of her now - once they heard she blew up because Hayner took a slice of her _watermelon?! _It sounded like something a four year old would fight about. And that's exactly what she had acted like.

"You look hot."

Olette looked up at the voice, and saw Hayner, carrying a large bag. His hair was slightly damp with sweat, but he didn't look like he was upset with her. Though he didn't look happy, either. She pursed her lips slightly. "One could take that many different ways."

The faintest of pinks appeared on the lanky boy's cheeks. "You know what I mean." Olette merely shrugged, and bumped the heel of her shoe against the stone. She had to apologize for how she acted earlier - but she wasn't used to saying sorry to _Hayner_. Actually, she didn't apologize that often; after all, she was a polite girl. Nothing to apologize for in the first place. But here was good as any place to start.

"Listen, Hayner, I'm really-"

"Don't bother apologizing." He interrupted. "It'll make me feel even worse."

Olette didn't think she understood exactly what he meant, but watched silently as he swung his bag down onto the ground. He unzipped it, and pulled out a mini-roll of paper towel. Olette briefly wondered if he was going to throw it at her (getting his revenge and all) - but he just set it down on the ground. Then he took a knife out of the bag, and Olette fidgeted. _That would be an awfully messy way to kill me._

Though when he pulled out a small, round, watermelon, a smile broke out across her face. The cherry on top of the sweet gesture was a small folded blanket, and he spread it out carefully before setting the watermelon on a small board and slicing it with quick, even strokes. He handed the middle slice to her - after all, it was the biggest, and it almost seemed like the tastiest. Old habits breaking through, she waited until he had his own before biting into it. It was even more delicious, and the cool fruit slowly sucked the annoyance at herself away.

Juice dribbled down their chins, and they were both laughing as they wiped it off with folded pieces of paper napkins. It didn't take the two long to finish the entire thing, and they sat back against the blanket, full and satisfied. When Hayner reached over, and took her hand, Olette was too happy to be surprised; though she hesitated before squeezing his slightly sticky hand in return. She didn't know why her heart sped up as he leaned towards her, but he didn't move any closer when she remained still. Olette's green eyes slid over his face. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and had never noticed the light dusting of freckles across his nose. Or how his lips looked soft and inviting. Breath caught, Olette let her eyes slowly close, and Hayner smiled gently before pressing his lips against hers.

It was a beautiful first kiss, and she knew nothing would ever compare to that particular taste of watermelon lingering on his lips.

* * *

My cousin inspired this particular chapter. She does the whole watermelon-tradition, and this is sort of how she had her first kiss with her now-boyfriend. When she told me about it, I thought it was too cute for words, so I turned it into a Hayner/Olette. Ahh, adorable. *tear*


	2. Cherry

**Flavored Kisses: Chapter 2**

Flavor: _Cherry_  
Summary: _On a hot summer afternoon, Olette and a friend decide to take a break and wrestle with their boredom over a bowl of cherries. A small mistake leads a certain someone to slip a _certain_ secret._

_

* * *

_

Olette was sitting in Hayner's living room, trying to keep her mind occupied. But it was not Hayner who was sitting across from her.

With her light brown hair, and smirk permanently etched onto her face, Hayner's older sister was almost identical to said boy. Even though Kaya's demeanour wasn't always the most kind (she was pretty tough), she and Olette got along quite well.

The two girls were both eating with grim determination. There was a large bowl of cherries, and the two were companionably spitting the pits into a small bowl off to the side. It was too hot to go biking, and they had gone to the beach just the other day. Finally they had given up on doing something interesting, and had simply collapsed onto the sofa. (Well, Kaya decided to sit on the floor.)

"So. How have you been lately?" Olette asked for the fourth time. She didn't know what else to ask. And Kaya's eyes once again had that far-away look, and Olette wasn't sure if her friend even heard her at first.

"Mm. Fine. You?" Kaya replied, spitting another red pit into the bowl.

Olette shrugged noncommittally, looking through the bowl before choosing one. Kaya did the same, and instead of tossing the cherry whole into her mouth, decided to take a bite out of it. Of course, red juice spurted out the side, streaking across Olette's cheek, some getting into her brown hair.

"Oh-! I'm so sorry, Olette. That was an accident! I'll get you a napkin. I mean, how would I aim a berries' spray in the first place?" Kaya had started forward, but now she paused, looking down at the bowl between them. "Wait...cherries _are _berries, right? But - don't they grow on trees?"

Apparently forgetting her earlier worry, she sat back down, contemplating her question. Olette merely shrugged, figuring she would go wash the juice off in the kitchen.

"Kayaaaaa!" A voice yelled, and the two looked up, in time to see Roxas spring into the room. He made a flying leap over the back of the couch, landing with a thump beside Olette. They both jumped as he chuckled, cheeks flushed.

"You almost made me swallow a pit, Roxas!" Kaya said, patting her throat distractedly, eyes wide. "Next time _warn us _before vaulting in here, okay?"

"Ooh, I love cherries!" Roxas ignored Kaya's growl, and shoved three of the plumper ones into his mouth. Olette sighed and shook her head, looking back up at the doorway as Hayner also burst in, out of breath.

"Okay, okay, Rox, you win." He panted, falling onto his knees. "How do you have so much energy in this heat?" He complained, gesturing at Roxas's relaxed expression. As soon as the words left his mouth, Roxas's calm manner collapsed.

"I don't." He gasped, falling back against the couch. "I just wanted to _seem _like I did." An exhausted look crossed over his face, and Hayner rolled his eyes before they settled on Olette. A weird choking noise came from the back of his throat, and he quickly crossed the room towards her.

"Olette! What happened...?" He asked in dismay, tipping her chin up towards him. He only glanced at the red substance across her cheek before meeting her eyes in worry. "You're bleeding! Are you alright?! Did Kaya do this to you? Did you two fight?" He turned to his sister, his scowl deepening.

"Hayner! Calm down!" Olette tugged on his wrist. "I'm fine! This isn't blood - it's just juice from a cherry."

Relief broke out across his features, and Hayner pretended to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. "Geeze, don't scare me like that!" He looked closer at the small slash of red, and smeared it lightly with his thumb. He immediately recognized the dark pink of a cherry, and he licked his finger with a smile.

A loud noise interrupted the moment, and it seemed that Roxas had fallen off the back of his chair, and was climbing shakily up to his feet. Hayner stopped mid-step, and looked at them in horror. "Wha...uh..." He looked at Kaya and Roxas, who's jaws were both unhinged, watching him in a rather shocked manner.

"Hayner." Kaya managed. "Do you have some irrational fear of blood you haven't told me about? Or are you..." Her eyes widened, and her eyes went back and forth between both of them.

"Listen, Kaya, we-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She hollered, lunging towards Olette. Her eyes wrapped around her shoulders in a tight grip, and she hugged her tightly. "We've all been...well, _I've _been waiting, for you two to get together for ages! Ages!" She held her back at arms length, grinning.

"Um...thanks?" Olette muttered, turning red under her and Roxas' gaze. She felt lightheaded.

"Awww, Hayner, you're such a big boy now!" Roxas cheered, moving to engulf Hayner in a hug, his lips puckered. The dark-blond boy quickly smacked Roxas over the head, shoving him away.

"Stop that! This is exactly why I didn't wanna say anything..." He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Kaya and Roxas both shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as they continued eating cherries, casually glancing at them every other minute. Hayner just sighed before taking a seat beside Olette, an embarrassed blush still visible on his cheeks.

It was only when he was sure the other two were both engrossed in trying to tie a stem of a cherry into a knot (in their mouths), did he lean over and kiss her slowly. Hayner moved a bit closer, so their sides touched, and she took his hand in her own.

"I love cherries." Hayner whispered softly. Olette smiled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

These will vary in length. 'Watermelon' will probably be the longest.

_P.S: A cherry, in fact, is not a berry. It is a member of the 'drupe' family :3_

**REVIEWS = FUEL FOR THE AUTHOR!**


	3. Oranges

**Flavored Kisses  
****(muah!)**

Flavor: _Oranges_  
Summary: _Olette's favorite fruit - sweet Mandarin oranges. Add in a cool summer evening, some sarcasm (via Hayner), a few worrisome thoughts, and...well, you'll see._

_

* * *

_

A crumpling noise interrupted the silence as Olette slowly opened up her brown paper bag. Inside, were a few small oranges. All wrapped in individual squares of light green tissue. _Mandarin oranges...delicious..._ she picked up one small orange in her slim fingers. Cradling it like a child, she leaned her back against the silent ventilator. She had retired to the small rooftop of the Accessory Shop after a long day of trying to raise money for a trip to the beach later that week, and she was thoroughly enjoying the quiet. All day she had been suffering from the constant din of skateboard wheels rolling against the street...the thunk of a Struggle Bat against one object or another...Hayner's excited yells mixed with Sora's. Kairi's bubbling laughter. The flash of Pence's camera reflecting against her eyes.

Olette felt relief seep through her. Kaya and Roxas had kept their word, and refrained from telling anyone else how she and Hayner were now 'together'. _Whatever that means._ Olette didn't particularly care about labeling a relationship between two people. She knew that Hayner liked her, and she liked him in return. That was enough - it didn't matter what other people thought of them. Olette looked down at the orange in her hands, slowly sticking her thumb in the natural indentation in the center. It broke through the thin skin, and she sucked on it for a moment once she pulled it out.

The sweet and sour taste of the citrus lingering on her thumb made Olette smile softly to herself. The sky was a hazy red, as the sun was just setting. She would have to be getting home soon. The streets below her were slowly growing quiet, as the shops began closing for the day. She wasn't worried about being seen - she was far away from the ledge. Far enough that even if someone looked _for _her from below, there was no possibility they would be able to spot her.

Olette's gaze returned to the sky, and her conversation with Kaya accompanied her thoughts.

* * *

_"So, Olette. Have you and Hayner gone on a date yet? He won't tell me squat."_

_Olette looked over at her friend, then glanced around the street. It was empty. She and Kaya were waiting for Hayner, Roxas, and Pence at the local bulletin board. A prominent 'Help Wanted' sign was posted, and the five had decided the best way to earn money for a trip to the beach would be to do some odd jobs around town. No doubt Roxas and Pence were both at Hayner's, still waking him up. Kaya refused to be the babysitter, so she had gone ahead with Olette._

_"Of course not." Olette murmured, smiling wryly at her shoes. "Hayner isn't exactly the type to take one out to dinner, if you haven't noticed." In truth, Olette had thought that their shared watermelon _was_ sort of like a date, but she didn't have any knowledge in this area, so she kept it to herself. She played with one curl of hair thoughtfully._

_"Yeah, I know, but still. Aren't you two going out?"_

_Olette shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I guess we are...?"_

_Kaya slapped her hand over her eyes. "You know, you two make a __really__ good couple. That is the _exact _same answer he gave me!" She sighed sadly. "Well, do you _want _him to take you out somewhere?"_

_The brunette grinned shyly. "We don't need to go anywhere special. I don't want to make it weird for Hayner."_

_"A boy shouldn't be unwilling to take his girlfriend out."_

_Olette shrugged. "He's not ashamed of me or anything. He just doesn't like to be teased, which I can _completely_ understand." She pointedly glanced at her female friend._

_Kaya leaned her chin on her palm. "You're so weird, Olette."_

_"Haha, Kaya; I've known that for a _long _time."_

_

* * *

_

Did she want Hayner to take her out somewhere? Well, it would be nice, that's for sure. But also awkward. _We're talking about Hayner here! _She chided herself. _This Hayner didn't want to tell our friends about us 'cause he doesn't like to be teased. I sort of doubt he wants to be seen holding my hand by half the town._

She sighed. Now that Kaya had planted that seed of thought in her head, it was growing. "Why can't my life be the_ least _bit normal?"

"Wouldn't that be sorta boring?" A voice echoed behind her, and Olette craned her neck to peer over the vent. Of course, as soon as Olette happened to be thinking outloud, Hayner would sure to be listening. His tell-tale grin accompanied his tired limbs has he leaned against the door to the stairway.

"Hey Hayner." Olette waved, ignoring his question, and uncrossing her legs so they stretched out in front of her. Hayner nodded in return, not hesitating before walking forward to take a seat beside her. Hesitation spread across his face when he saw the orange with the thumb-hole in it.

"Eh...were you eating?"

Olette shook her head, and Hayner bounced the heel of his shoe against the rooftop. They sat in silence; and Olette, feeling a bit uncomfortable sitting so close to him after her previous thoughts, turned her attention back to her snack. She slowly peeled the orange's skin in even strips, so it all came off as one. It was a second nature - after all, Olette _loved _oranges. Her absolute favorite fruit.

"Hey...how did you do that?" Hayner jutted his chin at the skin lying on the paper brown bag beside her.

A moment of silence. "Peel the orange?"

"Yeah. Peel it like _that._" His finger stabbed the air, and Olette shrugged skeptically. She had been peeling them like that for as long as she could remember. It only made sense that Hayner had never been particularly interested in how he peeled his oranges.

"You just..." She handed him the other Mandarin orange. "...Peel it carefully. Take your time."

He looked down at the orange in his palm like it was an alien. And, almost awkwardly, jammed his thumb into the center. He picked at the peel with his index finger; the first strip too thin to make four even sections of the peel.

"Like this." She coaxed, guiding his fingers in the right direction. He pursed his lips, his tough image melting away as he concentrated. Olette folded her hands on her lap, swallowing another slice of the fruit. Instead of coaching his orange-peeling, Olette let herself watch his chocolate brown eyes flicker back and forth between his peel and hers. The skin lying in his hands was uneven and jagged, where he had pulled too quickly. He shrugged, and popped one of the orange pieces into his mouth. Hayner smirked when he saw Olette staring at him with a rather zoned out expression; and waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance with a pink blush, and hastily swept the skins together and dumped them into a neat pile.

"Olette..." He murmured quietly. She glanced up at Hayner; his face only a few mere inches apart from her own.

Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned closer, breath grazing her lips. At the last second, Olette turned her head, so all he got was the side of her red cheek. His ears turned pink, and he scowled when she continued to avert her eyes. Looking at anything but him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked - and Olette translated that into '_Are you okay?_' in Hayner-language. Her fingers twisted anxiously in her lap.

"Hayner, do you..." Another pause, only a few chattery birds filing the silence. "...Do you consider me your girlfriend?"

Hayner deflated slightly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "...You... you talked to my sister, didn't you?" When she didn't protest, he continued. "I thought you didn't care about stuff like that! What - you want me to take you out dancing? The movies? You know I'm not gonna change like that just to-"

"I _know _Hayner! I know!" Olette burst out, turning her head so quickly a few strands of hair grazed his cheek. Her face was flushed (from anger if anything). "I don't care about 'that stuff'! I care about _you_! Don't you realize that just _'hanging out'_ once in a while will eventually get boring for the both of us?"

Her hands flew up in frustration when he returned her short speech with a blank expression. "I know we don't have the most, um, platonic relationship, but...we've kissed quite a few times - made out, practically - but have never been alone in public. Have you even _thought _about the vibes we give off? Not couple ones, that's for sure."

Out of breath, Olette crossed her arms, and sat back against the air-duct. Her cold silence was loud enough to give Hayner the clue that he had better choose his next words _carefully._

"Listen." He began, frowning again in worry. "You're the only girl I've ever liked. I really have no idea what I'm doing, 'Lette. I know I must be awful at this, but..." Hayner shrugged helplessly. "So there's no way... I'm giving up on you quite yet."

And with that, Hayner pulled her closer by her shoulders, planting a deep kiss on her pink lips. Utterly surprised, Olette's lips automatically parted slightly at the contact. Hayner took it upon himself to probe against her bottom lip with his tongue, rubbing gently before delving deeper.

Olette felt her knees weaken when he sucked on her bottom lip; a tender bite sending her mind into oblivion. Her arms weakly grasped onto his waist, grabbing two handfuls of his jacket.

Running out of breath, the couple slowly pulled away. Olette let her forehead rest in the crook of his shoulder, inhaling deeply against his jacket. Hayner smiled smugly to himself when he noticed her red cheeks and dazed eyes. Olette could hear the fast beating of Hayner's heart from her spot, and smiled inwardly.

"If it really means that much to you," Hayner mumbled. "We can go do something together next Saturday."

Olette nodded against the material covering his chest, finally resting her tired eyelids.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

If you don't know who Kaya is, re-read chapter 2 :)


	4. Nutella

Important Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've updated Flavored K., but I've made a lot of changes. I've taken out Kairi/Sora in chapter 2 and 3, and replaced them with other characters. (Definitely** reread chapter 2**, otherwise you're gonna get confused with chapter 3!) and I deleted my 'Grape' chapter, since I didn't really like it. I'll be rewriting it, and adding it later.

BY THE WAY - chapters will not always be fruit themed. There will be other flavors (i.e, this chapter)

Thanks!

* * *

**Flavored Kisses  
**

Flavor:_ Nutella_  
Summary: Hayner takes Olette on their first-ever date. But knowing these two, things will never go quite as planned...take their mode of transportation, for example.

* * *

"Hayner. You have _got_ to be kidding me." Olette rolled her eyes at the scene before her.

As promised, Hayner and Olette were on their first official 'date'. Hayner had called Olette earlier said afternoon, informing her that he would be by to pick her up at half past six. And now it was 6:35pm, and he was standing in front of her with a shiny red bicycle. Hiding his embarrassment with a scowl, he shrugged. "I said I was picking you up."

"Well, we could just walk!" Olette said, exasperated.

"Just get on the bike." Hayner retorted, stepping back on. Normally, Olette would have few qualms about sitting on the back metal bars of the bike.

But, today, Olette was wearing a skirt.

It wasn't anything too fancy - a simple cream white skirt that ended just above her knees. She had on a nice light orange shirt, and had her hair in it's usual bouncy waves. At first, Olette had been mildly worried about Hayner noticing how she had 'dressed up' for the occasion.

_Then again, I'm talking about the boy who's taking me on our first date on a_ bike_..._

With a little sigh, Olette clambered carefully onto the back of the bike. By keeping her knees locked together, she was able to confirm that no one on the street would be able to catch a glimpse of anything they weren't supposed to.

As Hayner pushed off down the cobbled road, he turned back with a grin, his eyes lighting with something she couldn't quite place.

"You look nice, Ollie."

She smiled.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Hayner stopped the bike in front of a nice little outdoor restaurant. It took a moment for Olette to pry her hands from the metal bar of the bike (Hayner's steering could be a bit… out of control at times), and smoothed her skirt as Hayner led them inside.

They took seats near the corner. This particular restaurant was a bit more expensive than average, so it came as no surprise when they were pretty much the youngest patrons in the place. Olette felt horribly out of place, but Hayner didn't even acknowledge the other people's stares.

The couple busied themselves with the menu. One waiter came a few minutes later, filling their water. They both sipped casually, and Olette became horrorstruck when she realized she had no idea what to say.

"So what're Roxas and Pence doing today?" She finally asked.

Hayner shrugged. "Last I heard, they were going to go drop water balloons on Seifer…why?"

"Just wondering."

_We just got here, and I've already run out of topics! That's a bad sign, isn't it?_

A second waiter came up, looking suspiciously at the young pair.

"What can I get for you two today?"

Hayner nodded at Olette to go first, and she looked back to her menu. "U-Um…I think I'll get the tomato soup. With the salad."

The waiter blinked. "The cook makes an excellent grilled cheese sandwich - and it comes with a siding of french fries."

"Um, no, that's okay. Tomato soup-"

"Or may I suggest the chicken fingers?"

Olette fell silent, flushing again. "She wants the tomato soup." Hayner interjected, and the waiter sniffed.

"Are you sure you can afford it?" He glanced down at Hayner's worn-down skate shoes, and his torn pants.

Hayner's face turned red, and he began to bluster. "O-Of course I can! What made you think I can't? My munny is as good as anyone's here!"

"Fine." The waiter scribbled something down on his white pad, rolling his eyes. "And what can I get for you, _kid_?"

Hayner tossed his menu down into the middle of the table, and Olette stood up in concern. "You know what…we changed our mind. We'll go someplace else where the waiters aren't complete ass-" Olette, grabbing his arm, yanked him away before he could finish the sentence. Better they walked out on their own, instead of being kicked out, right?

She quickly led him around the corner, to the alley where he had chained up his bike. But they both stopped in their tracks. The grate which the bike had been chained to was pulled away from the wall. The bike was nowhere to be seen.

"Goddammit, Seifer. Of all the days to get me back." Hayner cursed. He looked like he was ready to punch the wall. Fidgeting with worry, Olette tugged him further along the street. Hayner followed sullenly, not speaking a word.

"Wait here." Olette said when they were in front of a small grocer's mart. "If you move a step, I'll personally make sure Roxas and Pence get all those pictures of you when you're little, wearing your sister's clothes."

Hayner said nothing, but moved to lean against the wall, so Olette took that as a yes. She walked into the cool interior of the store, and quickly made her way to the bread aisle.

No more than ten minutes later, Olette reappeared, two white plastic bags clasped in her hands. She made no indication to Hayner what she had bought, but instead began walking down the street.

Hayner followed silently, trying to peer into the bag. Olette merely held it closer to her body, and he finally gave up. Instead of heading uptown to the clock tower, Olette turned to the right, heading father and farther to the outskirts of Twilight Town.

They walked through a residential neighbourhood, going a bit faster when a resident paused to stare at them cautiously. Olette finally motioned them to a stop when they came to a low bridge over a stream, leading to a large pond.

Tired, they both clambered onto the stone wall at the edge of the bridge. It had been warmed by the sun, and they both made themselves comfortable. Olette spread out the items in both bags. A loaf of fresh bread, already cut into slices. Two butter knives. A large bottle of lemonade. And one jar of Nutella.

Hayner smiled for the first time since they left the restaurant.

* * *

They spent the next hour making and eating their Nutella sandwiches. Hayner was surprisingly good at it; it only took a few moments for him to spread the chocolate paste evenly onto a slice of bread. They ate in silence, licking the chocolate from their fingers.

"Well, this sure isn't how I expected this day to go." Hayner swung his legs off the wall, stepping back onto solid ground. He walked back and forth stretching his legs. Olette turned back to the stream. The setting sun reflected beautifully on the rushing water.

"Me neither." Olette admitted, tossing a pebble into the water. She jumped as Hayner came behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, his chin brushing the side of her head.

She turned her head, trying not to blush as she realized just how close his face was to hers. If she just…tilted her chin up… ever-so slightly…

They met slowly. His arms tightened around her as they kissed. All she could taste was him…with a hint of chocolate still lingering on his lips.

A sneeze from above made them jump apart.

"What the-!"

"Uh…sorry…guys…" Pence's voice was timid. Olette and Hayner looked up, eyes widening as they noticed for the first time, Roxas and Pence sitting far up in the tree near them. Pence continued. "Roxas tried not to, I swear. He was practically turning blue!"

Hayner's answering growl made the other two shift carefully on their branches.

Pence scratched his head nervously. "We were running from Seifer! He chased us all the way down here. We were just going to hide up here until we were sure he was gone, but then you two came, and we weren't sure if we should interrupt-"

"I can't believe you two." Hayner muttered. He picked up the empty plastic lemonade bottle, and Roxas and Pence yelped in fear as he hurled it up at them. Of course, it wasn't enough to knock them out of their branches or anything. Hayner wasn't that stupid. Roxas was actually able to catch the bottle, fumbling with it before setting it on his lap.

"Let's go, Olette." Hayner quickly packed up their remaining items, and Olette couldn't help but giggle as he stalked away. As soon as they were out of sight, Roxas looked down at the empty bottle in his hands.

"Why couldn't he have thrown the Nutella?"

* * *

I've been eating so much Nutella lately. I thought it was kinda romantic :P (can't you picture Hayner cussing out some rude waiter?)  
And, yes, I know Hayner doesn't have an older sister...but I would just LOVE it if he did! I brought her in as my OC in the edit of chapter 2.


	5. Cranberry

**Flavours - Cranberry**

_please read author's note at the bottom :)  
(and you don't need to read earlier chapters to understand this one)_

* * *

"Hayner...?", Olette walked down the quiet hallway, unsure of which room was his. It was weird, but Olette had never actually_ seen_ Hayner's room. He lived in a two-story house (larger than most in this part of town), and she never had the occasion to go upstairs. They had always hung out in the kitchen or living room.

But when she had arrived, his sister had merely said that he was upstairs in his room, and then had gone back to something she was working on the computer. Olette didn't want to bother her again by asking _where_ his room was.

It was weird. She didn't know that much about Hayner – she knew him well, for sure, they had been friends for years – she had shared everything with him (everything that you share with a male friend, anyway). But she found out more about his home life through his sister than him.

"He is expecting me, right?... Should be fine...", She had muttered to herself before carefully ascending the stairs. It was carpeted, which Olette wasn't used to, and there were more pictures on the walls. They kept Olette walking slowly, as she peered back and forth. There were family photos, school pictures, Hayner playing in the struggle tournament... Hayner on the ground after losing in the struggle tournament...

His sister had definitely taken that one, Olette thought with a smile.

Moving forward, Olette tapped lightly on the first door on her left. Quiet. She pushed the door open, only to find a bathroom.

She moved further down the hall, pausing when she heard music. Walking quickly down the hall, knocking on the door at the very end. The music didn't stop, and there was no response to her knocking. The music was full of guitar plucking, with a melody that sounded vaguely familiar.

Olette opened the door, lips pressed, expecting – expecting what? A messy room, a horrible smell? – or maybe painstakingly neat (though she doubted it). Something that would give Hayner a little more context. She desperately needed context.

The door swung open, music filled her ears. A quick look around, a survey.

The room wasn't a disaster; some clothes on the floor, the bed not made but not torn apart. It smelled like him, and not unpleasantly so.

"Olette?"

The music suddenly dimmed in volume, and their eyes met. And she looked further down.

"Um, hey, Hayner... um, I'm sorry. I knocked but you didn't hear, and so I came in and I realize I should have just texted you, and..." Out of sheer embarrassment, Olette simply looked down at her shoes and didn't even try to properly finish that sentence.

Hayner was one of those people who, when alone in his room, didn't believe in wearing a shirt. Which is fine, whatever is more comfortable – but Olette wasn't used to seeing so much of him when they weren't at the beach.

"Don't worry about it." Hayner didn't seem bothered, and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Just come in."

"Okay." Olette moved into the middle of the room, looking at the view out of his window. "I've never seen your room..." His room overlooked one of the many courtyards in Twilight Town, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Really?" Hayner grinned, standing. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, weird, isn't it? You've seen mine plenty of times." And it was true. Their little group of friends spent a surprising amount of time at Olette's house, even though it was smaller than Hayner's or Pence's. Olette had a feeling it was because her dad made really great dinners. And her friends really liked food. Whereas Hayner had been banned from Roxas' house after he accidentally kicked a hole in a wall. Long story.

Olette looked around, still trying to get a better idea of the guy who was smirking at her from a few feet away. The guy she was kinda, sorta maybe dating.

There were numerous pictures tacked on one of the walls in his room – almost a collage of sorts. There were pictures of the whole gang at the beach, on the clock tower, even a few from school. And pictures of a grinning Olette. Quite a few, actually. Enough to make her cheeks turn pink.

"Did Pence take these?", Olette asked. She smiled at a picture of Hayner and herself as they stood outside a local ice cream shop. And another, with Olette smearing ice cream onto the side of Hayner's face. Okay, maybe it wasn't any surprise that they got together.

"Some of them. He let me take a few, and develop them and all that crap."

"Ah.", she could tell – a few were blurry, but others had turned out really well. There was a particular good picture of Pence, Roxas, and Olette eating watermelon on the beach – all of them completely engrossed in the fruit, except for Roxas who was grinning at the camera.

Glancing at his bedside table, Olette noticed a plastic bottle. Half empty. A half empty bottle of cranberry juice.

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah."

She couldn't help but laugh. Hayner scowled and grabbed the bottle, moving as if to throw it in the bin underneath his desk.

"No, c'mon!", Olette grabbed his arm. "Don't. I think it's cute."

"Shut up...", He looked away, lips pressed together. "I don't like it when you laugh at me."

She kept her hand on his arm. "I know. I'm sorry. It's actually kinda impressive...", she read the label, "this is real cranberry juice. The sugarless kind. I can't drink this stuff, it's way too bitter for me."

"Whatever.", but he was smiling as he mussed her hair, dropping the bottle back onto the table before walking towards his wardrobe to grab a shirt. Olette couldn't help but stare.

Hayner had always been lanky – all pointy elbows and bony shoulders. But now he looked more _lean_ than anything. His shoulders didn't look so protrusive, and the muscles along his back and abdomen were... well, existent.

Hayner dug through one of the drawers, still searching for a shirt, when Olette moved closer. Close enough so that she could reach out and brush his side with her fingertips. Hayner flinched involuntarily, glancing over. "Hey!", he had involuntarily flexed when she poked him. It made her laugh again.

"Hi." Olette grinned, feeling more confident as she let her hand trace his side; she looked at his lips. That's what you did when you wanted someone to kiss you, right?

They didn't speak. Hayner stopped looking for a shirt; he moved closer until his own hands were mimicking her own, fingers spread, gripping her gently. She finally slid her arms up until she had them on his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Olette noticed things she hadn't before; he was more than a few inches taller than her. And he was able to cradle the back of her head with his hand without it feeling practiced or unnatural. And he was a good kisser. And suddenly her legs were hitting the side of the bed, and they were laying down, and it made everything so much _better_. She could hear him breathing. And she was acutely aware that they were making out on his bed.

The kisses were less urgent now, but it didn't change the fact that his legs were in between hers. He paused, raising himself on his arms, looking down. Even though he played with her hair the same way he always had, his eyes were warm and loving, his smile gentle. This felt real. Context.

He tasted like cranberry.

* * *

author's note: I realize it's been ages since I've done something with this story (or anything, really), but I was getting tired of Namine/Roxas (and I have so many stories to update with that couple, too). But this was refreshing, and really fun to write.

I changed the title of this story because it was bothering me (and I'll update earlier chapters eventually). I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. I haven't written anything romantic since I became single (so so many lols).

New poll on my profile. And I'm in the midst of writing updates for my other stories, so if you're a fan of Namine/Roxas, check those out.

Leave me a review with any other flavours you'd like to see :D


End file.
